custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebirth, Chapter Four- Kanohi
A mask defines a being, it shows the world it's power, but it is what's behind the mask that matters... Nuva Onu-Koro Petor Nui H'kija twisted out of the way of Vortus' blade, narrowly avoiding having been sliced in two. H'kija looked back to where we lay before, to see the Great Spirit of Death struggling to disembed his blade from the protodermis. H'kija began to shuffle through the shards of crystal protodermis to find his mask. He lifted a large shard of the seal, and uncovered his mask. He mounted it on his face, and felt it's power surge through him once more. He grabbed his spear, and ran it through the entity's chest. Vortus stood up, and pulled the spear out from his chest. "Ow." said Vortus, tossing the spear aside. "You're-" H'kija stuttered, "you're not-?" "Dead?" replied Vortus, "I was already dead, I'm the Spirit of Death, for Artahka's sake! Ha-HAH! Oh, this is RICH! You seriously tried to kill a Death being!" He collapsed to the floor, laughing. H'kija cautiously gathered his spear, preparing to fight. Vortus ceased his laughing, and stood up. "Oh," he said, "you've armed yourself. Good, being trapped in block of Protodermis for a couple millenia makes a man hungry for battle. And just generally hungry. The last thing I ate was oooooh... a Keresan beast. Not around anymore, are they? Shame, they were such good meals. Anyways, three, two, one, FIGHT!" Vortus raised his sword, and brought it down a couple centimeters away from the Toa. He raised his sword again, and hit H'kija's shield. H'kija swung his shield at Vortus, and narrowly missed the being. The Toa jabbed his spear into Vortus' right shoulder, the one bearing the massive arm, and was shocked to see the arm fall off of Vortus' shoulder. "Now look what you've done," groaned Vortus, reaching for his fallen arm, "I'm going to have to heal this, now." He reattached the arm, and new but rotten tissue began to bind it to the shoulder. "There, much better!" continued Vortus, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to turn this place into a Death Mine. Toodle-oo!" Vortus began to float upwards, but H'kija threw his spear, and hit the being in the face, damaging his mask. Vortus, unconscious fell a good fifty meters to the cave floor. H'kija stepped toward the fallen Great Being, and peered at the hole he had made in the side of the mask. What he saw was a serpentine eye, twitching as though asleep. Vortus began to get to his feet, and H'kija backed away in fear of the entity. "Why do you keep doing this?" grumbled Vortus, "Every time I get the upper hand, you use that spear of yours as a cheaty-cheat-cheat." "Well," answered H'kija, "you are sort of... well... a god." "Oh. That's right." replied Vortus, "I don't need to care. Up up and away! Ha-ha!" The Great Being floated upwards, to the ceiling of the cave. H'kija threw his spear at Vortus once more, but it simply bounced off of the entity. Vortus began to dissipate, into a dark-red cloud. and seeped through the ceiling of the cave. H'kija ran out of the entrance of the cave, to see that, to his horror, Vortus was creating a crater out of the roof of the cave. "Vortus!" shouted H'kija, "What are you doing?" "What do you think?" answered Vortus, "I'm turning your home into my base of operations, and anyone still in there into a Cru- or Vi-Matoran. But don't worry, your friends are safe. I'll just imprison them until they reach the end of their natural lifespan, which, for Ignika Mata Nui would be, say... five hundred and seventy-two billion years? You're Fire-Toa friend should only be there for another... 76 millenia?" "Why?" asked H'kija, spear at his side. "Why the Matoran?" Vortus answered with a question, "Well, all empires need someone to rule, and some soldiers, of course." "Not that," continued H'kija, "why did you come back now?" "Well," replied Vortus, slowly sinking down into the dent he had made, "your Turaga awakened Ignika Mata Nui, and in doing so awakened my mask. When the Kanohi Ignika was damaged, Life energy depleted, and allowed my mask to manipulate the dead, and command Gali to free me. After all, when life becomes weak, death begins to take hold. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to transform this village. But, as compensation for your help in freeing me, I will give you back your friends." With that, Vortus' mask began to charge with power, and sent a bolt of energy towards H'kija, knocking him halfway across Tektra... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories